


I Don’t Need Am Angel To Top My Tree (Because I Have You)

by ElijahYonah



Series: Shadow World Celebrations [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Domesticity, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Rizzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElijahYonah/pseuds/ElijahYonah
Summary: Izzy gifts Raphael with the spirit of Christmas





	I Don’t Need Am Angel To Top My Tree (Because I Have You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mia_Zeklos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Zeklos/gifts).



> 2017 Rizzy Gift exchange.  
> This takes place before part 1 of the series. :)

  
Izzy ran into Hunter’s Moon frantically. She glanced around with a look of frustration. She sat at the bar with a look of resignations.

  
Maia looked at her mildly amused. “Can I get you something?”  
“Is Simon here?”  
“Should he be?”  
“It’s usually a safe bet that where you are he is.”  
Maia laughed, “Yes, I suppose that’s mostly true. He’s helping Clary with something “urgent”. Can I help you with something?”

  
“I wish! Your brute strength would be amazing! But I don’t think the Du Mort residents would appreciate a wolf in their den. It’s something for Raph; I need Simon’s strength and speed.”  
“Ah, okay. He said he was heading this way after his errand. Feel free to stick around until he-“  
Right at the moment Simon swoops in, stupid grin on his face he places a kiss on Maia’s lips.  
“Hey beautiful.”  
“Hey yourself. Izzy is here for you.”  
“Oh? Thanks. Can I get a glass of your finest?”

  
Maia nodded her head and pointed him to the pool tables where Izzy was hustling some wolves out of their hard earned cash.

  
“Hey Izzy! What’s up?”  
Izzy took her final shot, gathered her winnings, and turned to Simon.  
“Hey I need your help. I have this little surprise planned for Raph but I need your help in getting it and setting it into the penthouse. You in?”  
“Do I have a choice?”  
“I guess. But you’re like the only one who I trust to help me. Please?”  
“Is this gonna end up with me banned from the hotel?”  
“No! And if he thinks about it I’ll talk him out of it!”

  
Finishing his drink, Simon thought about it. “Then lead the way shadowhunter!”  
The duo left the bar with a wave to Maia.  
“So what is this all about Iz?”  
“I want to get Raph a tree.”  
“A…tree?”  
“For Christmas!”  
“Oh, are you sure? I mean he’s not exactly a festive person?”  
“Si, you know he’s different with me than he is with you. I want to do something for him, for Christmas, I know he doesn’t really celebrate anything anymore but I just thought the warmth of the holiday would be appreciated. But maybe I’m wrong. “Izzy looked down at the sidewalk and kicked a pebble away.

  
“No, you’re right. Your relationship with him is far different than any of anyone else’s with him. Okay. I’ve never gone tree shopping so how does this work?”  
“Uh, I don’t know. I was hoping you’d know.”  
“I’m Jewish. I don’t know from trees.”  
“Right. Okay. Let’s just see if we can find one of those tree selling booth things.”  
“I take it Christmas isn’t your thing either?”  
“Shadowhunters don’t really do religion unless they choose to, or ascend with something. It’s not something I found all that important or interesting, until now I guess.”  
“I’m sure it’ll warm his cold dead heart to hear that.”  
Izzy bumped his shoulder as they continued walking.

 

  
“You had to choose this monstrosity why?” Simon said looking at the tree Isabelle had chosen. She looked quite pleased with herself.  
“It was the most picturesque.”  
“You know I can’t fly right? How do you suppose we get this back without crushing innocent mundanes?”  
“Just like, bob and weave.”  
Simon rolled his eyes in true Alec Lightwood fashion.  
“You’ve spending too much time at the institute if you’re rolling your eyes that hard! Let’s go.”

With glamours and enhanced speed they managed to make it to the Du Mort unscathed. The tree looked undamaged as well.

  
Izzy looked at her watch.” We don’t have much time; Magnus said he would keep Raph occupied til nightfall. I want this set up and you gone before he comes home.”  
“I feel so loved right now.”  
“Come on Si, you want to be gone before he comes home too.”

  
Isabelle let Simon speed up the stairs, tree in tow. Isabelle following, speed rune activated, after him.  
Simon took initiative and set it up by the windows aka where there was room.  
“Do you need more for anything else? Decorations?”  
“Nope. I’ve got that covered. Thanks Simon, this would have sucked without you.”

  
Simon took an elaborate bow and went on his way. Isabelle grabbed a box she has hid in the closet a couple days prior, and started to decorate the tree and the apartment. She was just testing the brightness of the lights when she heard the door open. She rushed to greet her boyfriend before he could see what she’d done.

  
She got to him as he was taking off his jacket and locking the door. Something he and Isabelle had taken to doing so stray shadow worlders wouldn’t just walk in whenever. They both had phones and made sure everyone knew the rules.

  
“Hey there.”  
Raph gave her that small smile that was reserved only for her. He leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to her lips. She put her arms around his shoulders; with her heels off he was on equal footing.

  
“I have a surprise for you.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yes, I hope you like it.” She walked behind him and put her hands over his eyes. “Close your eyes. I know this is awfully mundane, but humor me.”  
“Anything for you love. Lead the way,”  
“It’s just in the living room ahead.”

  
When they had reached the couches she stopped. This seemed like a good place to take everything in. She removed her hands.  
“Okay, open.”

  
Raphael opens his eyes and blinked several times. The room was lit up in soft twinkle lights. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the tree. He walked towards it. Touching the branches reverently. He thumbed the different ornaments. He hadn’t seen some of these in years. He didn’t even remember he had these.  
Izzy watched. He hadn’t said anything. She started the worry.

  
“Are you, is everything, do you like it?”  
“Mi amor, I…where did you get this.” Raphael whispered, he didn’t trust his voice.  
“I went to see Rosa; her nurse said she had a box of things from her childhood. I asked if I could take something to you.”  
Raphael was touching an ornament. It was a picture of him and Rosa and their mother from when he was still human.  
“I made a copy, so she would still have hers, and I made it into an ornament. I just thought, so you could have them here with you.”

  
Raphael turned to her. Tears welled up in his eyes. “No one has ever, this is, thank you.”  
“So it’s okay? I was worried, because you don’t really celebrate things anymore, but I thought, it’s a tree and some lights, it might be okay.”  
“It’s perfect novio, so perfect.”

  
He continued to look at everything she had done to their home. He hadn’t celebrated Christmas in 70 years, and would probably never celebrate it again, but this right now, was the closest to God he’d felt since he was a boy.

  
Isabelle walked over with wine glasses in hand, blood for him, pinot for herself.

  
“Presents too?”  
“You can’t have a tree without presents.”  
“I have everything I could ever want in this room right now. Being with you; when your circumstances pushed us together, and the war tore our worlds apart, the one thing that got me through was knowing that after all was said and done that we would find each other again. And we did. And here we are. You’re the only gift I’ll ever need or want.”

  
Isabelle, now crying, dabbed at her eyes gently, as to not disturb her makeup. She cupped his cheek gently.  
“Te amo Raphael Ortiz Santiago. I want to make you happy. So humor me and open your gift.”  
“It’s not even Christmas yet.”  
“I’m impatient.”

  
Raphael got up, pressed a kiss to her forehead, and walked to the tree. He bed down and retrieved the small box and walked back to Isabelle.  
Raphael unwrapped the box, placing the paper and bow on the table. He opened the box carefully. Inside sat a large vile of blood. He looked up at Isabelle with questions, anger and worry.

  
“Isabelle, what is this???”  
“I wanted to give you something I know you’ve always wanted. With this you can walk in the sun. You can see Rosa whenever you want. We can be together whenever.”  
“I don’t understand. Simon said he didn’t know.”  
“Simon said that to protect his friends. We all know, we just don’t advertise it. And I truly hope you don’t either, but you are the clan leader and should be able to go and do as you please.”

  
“Isabelle, whose blood is this?”  
“It’s Jace’s and Clary’s. They have pure angel blood. Simon fed off Jace, that how he became a daylighter. I wanted to at least give you the option.”

  
Raphael bends his head, taking a deep breath. He reached out to grasp Isabelle’s hand and linked their fingers.  
“Tu eres me desos de Navidad.”  
“You saved my life Raphael; you saved my soul, my heart. Demon blooded as you are, you’re my angel.”  
“Is it okay if I think about this?”  
“Of course! I just, it’s there if you want it. I can go put it in the fridge if you like.”  
“Yes, thank you.”

  
Isabelle stood up and walked to the kitchen to put the blood away.

  
“I know people usually put stars or angels or something on the tops of the trees but I wasn’t sure what you’d like, so I’m leaving that up to you.”  
“My mother used to have the most beautiful tree topper. I think Rosa still has it, I made sure she had it with her at the home so she could have something good to remember us on christmas. We’ll visit her on Sunday and check.”

  
They stood in front of the tree, arms resting on the other’s hips, Isabelle’s head resting on Raphael’s.  
“We’re just missing one thing.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yes, but I can make do without it.”

  
Raphael leaned in close, a breath away from her lips, “Next year get mistletoe.” Isabelle threw her head back and laughed before kissing Raphael, a smile on both their faces. The soft hues dancing shadows on their faces.

  
Raphael thought to himself, yes, next year, and the next, and the one after that for as long as possible.

  
Translations:  
Mi Amor- my love  
Novio- sweetheart  
Te Amo- I love you  
Tu eres me desos de Navidad- you are my Christmas wish.

 

 


End file.
